


It Never Felt So Good

by xxenjoy



Series: Paradise [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, MOL Bunker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop thinking about what took place in nearly two weeks earlier. Refusing to think too deeply into it, he finds another way to rationalize this nagging feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, so this was only supposed to be a single story and now this happened...

It was never supposed to happen more than once, but things never seemed to work out the way they were supposed to. Dean was lying in bed, listening to the creaks and moans of the old building, and realizing there was no way he was going to sleep with the thoughts of Cas rattling around in his brain. It had been thirteen days - not that Dean was counting - since they had wrapped up the last case and come back to the bunker, and what struck Dean as strange was how normal everything was. 

Considering recent events, he had been expecting a string of questions from Cas regarding their 'relationship.' Where did they stand? Would it happen again? How would this affect their working relationship? Instead, there was nothing, not even awkwardness. Everything was just the same. Cas just accepted it as it was, something humans do - a _one night stand_. Dean frowned at the term, but if it had been anyone but Cas, that's exactly how he would have labelled it. They kissed, they fucked, they got dressed, they went to sleep. They had shared a bed afterward, which was definitely not usual, but had kept to their respective sides, and when Dean had woken up, Cas already had his nose pressed into some book Sam was showing him. 

So why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why did it seem like _more_? Dean thought up any solution he could to justify this _unfinished_ feeling that he couldn't seem to shake. The weakest of all being that he was teaching Cas about something, something that - in all actuality - _hadn't_ been finished. It was a stupid excuse, and so, of course, it was the one he acted on. 

He rolled onto his back, wondering what Cas was doing for far too long before he realized it was midnight and Cas was in bed, probably asleep like Dean should be. Somehow that didn't stop him from sliding out of bed and creeping down the hall to Cas' room. 

He knocked on the door and got nothing more than a muffled _mmph_ in response. It was better than the grunt he got every morning when he tried to wake Cas up for breakfast. Mmph, as far as he knew, wasn't a blatant _go away_. 

"Cas?" he whispered, "Cas, I'm comin' in." Dean pushed the door open gently, careful not to let it creak, lest he wake up Sam and get questioned about sneaking into Cas' room in the middle of the night. He winced at the tiniest sound, letting go of the door as soon as it was shut. The light on the nightstand was on and Cas was propped up on his elbows watching him when he turned around. "Hey," he muttered lamely. 

"What's wrong, Dean? Did you want something?"

Dean stopped halfway to the bed, taking in Cas' general state of dishevelment. His hair was everywhere, but mostly flopping over into his eyes. Cas blinked once, twice before dragging a hand over his forehead to push the hair away. He looked up blearily, squinting in the light and Dean's chest tightened with the sudden urge to kiss him, to wipe the confusion off his face and let him know, in no uncertain terms that what he wanted was _him_. 

"Yeah," he muttered, forcing aside the sudden apprehension, and crossing the last few steps to the end of the bed. The mattress sunk down beneath him in the exact way his own did. He had expected it to be different, expecting something to suddenly smack him in the face and realize that this was not just a normal occurrence, but it didn't happen. He crawled up over Cas' legs, sitting back on his heels.

"The other night, we uh- we never got a chance to... finish what I was telling you about. I just... wanna make sure you understand." It was pathetic, and he thanked God or whoever was out there that Sam couldn't hear him right now, but something in his head told him that if he rationalized it, it was okay.

Cas squinted further at his, eyebrows drawn up in the centre of his forehead, and Dean sighed. Not knowing how to explain without sounding pathetic and needy, he did the only think he could think of. Leaning in, he caught Cas' lips in a quick kiss that left his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh," Cas said simply, "that."

"You can tell me to stop, if that's what you want, I just..." Dean was aware that he was beginning to ramble and his hands were moving almost as fast as his mouth, pressing up Cas' sides, slipping under his shirt. 

"No," Cas breathed, arching into the touch, "I was afraid you regretted it."

"God no," he leaned in to kiss Cas' neck, feeling the warmth of Cas' breath on his shoulder "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me neither."

"God, Cas you-" he groaned as Cas' hips bumped up against him, "you should've said something."

"Like you did?" Cas teased, a pleased smirk pulling at his lips. 

"Shut up." Dean pressed his mouth to Cas', effectively silencing him until Cas pushed him away. He watched silently as Cas threw the blankets off and stripped off his pyjamas, leaving him kneeling very naked and already very hard at the head of the bed. 

"Fuck," Dean muttered. He rose to his knees and shuffled closer until he was chest to chest with Cas. 

"I intend to," he purred against Dean's ear, fingers tugging up on the hem of his shirt, "off."

Dean eagerly complied, pulling it over his head and tossing it away carelessly. He leaned down, nuzzling at Cas' neck, sucking at his pulse point and kissing his way down Cas' chest. He hummed as Cas tugged his pants down, palms sliding down to grab his ass. 

Dean's pants were quickly discarded as he pushed his hips forward, bringing their cocks together with a quick upward thrust. Cas' answering moan sent shivers down his spine and Dean continued to rock against him, forehead still pressed into the crook of his neck. It was warm in the room to begin with, Dean's skin felt like it was on fire and Cas' hair was damp with sweat as he ran a hand through it, pushing it out of his face as Dean lifted his head, meeting his eyes in a heated gaze. 

In a split second he was on his back and Cas was looming over him, eyes burning with lust as he bowed down, taking Dean's bottom lip between his teeth. Skin dragged against skin, hot and slick with sweat already. With an purposeful jerk of Cas' hips, Dean's legs wrapped around him. His fingers pressed up his back, digging harder as Cas' lips met his neck, the rough scrape of stubble sending shivers down Dean's spine. He extended his neck in encouragement, but frowned when Cas pulled back, sitting back on his heels. 

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, trying not to stare at the way Cas cock curved up against his stomach, leaking against tanned skin. He wormed his way out from under Cas' legs, shuffling between them. He knew Cas was watching him, he could feel his eyes on him as Dean bowed his back, running his tongue over Cas' swollen length. Tilting his head, he sucked hard at the base, pressing wet kisses us to the tip and licking over it. 

Cas dropped back onto his hands with a choked off moan as Dean's lips wrapped around his cock, warm and soft, sinking down as far as he could. The shaky breaths and encouraging moans spilling from Cas' lips urged Dean on and he spread his hands over his stomach, roaming up over taught muscles. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over Cas' nipples, smirking around his cock at the little gasp it elicited. Cas was mumbling at him, something barely audible that sounded like English, but Dean couldn't be sure. 

He continued his rhythm, curling his tongue around the base of Cas' cock before pulling up deliberately slowly, sucking hard before pulling off entirely. He ventured over, pressing Cas' hips into the mattress as he kissed the unfamiliar letters of his tattoo, nipping gently at the dark marks. Just the sounds he was making were enough to drive Dean insane. He kissed his way down over his hips, just barely resisting the urge to reach between his own legs and relieve the throbbing ache in his cock. He closed his eyes at the thought, tipping his forehead against Cas' stomach and fisting his hands in the sheets. 

"Dean." He hummed at the husky voice, "Dean, lie back." 

Cas shifted back, pulling Dean with him by the hips and gently lying him back against the bed. Their lips met again, hot and wet, but only briefly before Cas moved down, kissing every inch of heated skin from his jaw to his hips. Dean spread his legs wide, allowing Cas better access as his hands followed down the wet trail left by his lips. His soft humming turned to low moans as Cas licked a stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock, mirroring Dean's teasing actions. He pressed his hips up, searching for friction, but Cas huffed a laugh and nuzzled his thigh, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Dean whined, he could feel the precome pooling on his stomach, his cock so hard it almost hurt. 

"Cas, plea-" his plea was cut off with a gasp as plush lips sunk down over him, wet heat engulfing his length. He arched up, rolling his head back as Cas took him all the way down to the root. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him as he tried to sink into the mattress. Hot, swollen lips slid over him totally uninhibited and fuck, it was fucking amazing, Dean was pretty sure he'd never find anything as good as this again, but he wanted more, _needed_ more. He wanted Cas to fuck him, he wanted to be filled and fucked into the mattress. It was all he had thought about for a week, even fingering himself in the shower as he moaned Cas' name against the tiles, but he didn't know how to ask. 

"Cas..." the words died on his tongue and he arched into Cas, trying to overpower the feeling of helplessness. "Cas, I-" He dropped his head to one side, squeezing his eyes shut. Cas hummed around him, his hand sliding down Dean's thigh. He relaxed into the touch, letting sensation take over thought again, hips rising and falling gently with Cas' actions. 

Dean gasped, jerking his head up as Cas' thumb brushed against his entrance. His fingers dug into the mattress and he dropped his head back down as Cas pressed against him again. 

He was practically whimpering, fists clenched in the sheets, before Cas pushed in. He was careful, way too slow, even when Dean pressed down onto him. After a few minutes, Cas leaned back, pulling off his cock. Dean groaned, hips jumping up to chase the heat of Cas' mouth, that was suddenly back on his own. He moaned into the kiss, bringing one hand up to the back of Cas' head as Cas slotted their hips together, grinding against him without restraint. 

"Is this what you want?" he huffed, chest rising and falling heavily against Dean's, "you want me to fuck you?"

" _Yes_ ," he groaned, all nervousness fleeing with those words. It really shouldn't be that hot hearing Cas swear, it wasn't like it was even the first time, but there was something about a - former, granted - Angel of the Lord whispering things like _you want me to fuck you?_ in his ear that shut down the logical part of his brain. 

Cas kissed him again less gently, less patiently, bracing himself on one arm bent above Dean's head. Their eyes met for an intense moment before Cas pushed a second finger in, cool and slick, and Dean's eyes squeezed shut. He whined as Cas pushed into him, worked him open. 

" _More, Baby. Fuck, n-need more_." Dean moaned and Cas complied immediately, adding a third finger that had Dean's head thrown back against the bed. He fucked back on Cas' fingers, panting heavily as his back slid against the sheets. " _Need you... Cas fuck- fuck me_ ," he groaned, " _please_."

Cas leaned away without another word, sliding his hands around Dean's waist. Dean leaned with him as Cas fell back against the pillows, kissing him heatedly. He pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth, teeth clashing as he rearranged himself to grind down against him. 

Dean groaned his displeasure as Cas pushed him up, turning away from him. He reached back, wrapping his hand around Cas' cock and pumping quickly. Cas shoved a small bottle into his hand, thrusting up into Dean's hand as he leaned back into the pillows. Dean slicked him up hastily, still stroking him as he shuffled back over Cas' hips. 

" _Dean, please_ ," he groaned, jerking his hips sharply. 

" _Jesus, Cas. Just…_ " he hovered over Cas' cock, easing himself down slowly. His breath hitched as he sunk down, nails scraping against Cas' chest. When he was fully seated, he shut his eyes, wincing slightly as he adjusted to the intrusion. 

Cas ran a hand down his arm, " _you okay?_ " he breathed. Dean nodded, curling his fingers tightly around Cas' as they brushed over his hand. He bit his lip and rolled his hips forward tentatively, groaning at the pleasant burn. Catching Cas' gaze again, he rocked forward, sliding his cock against his stomach. He moaned as Cas' hands found his Dean's hips, rubbing circles with his thumb as he trust up, meeting Dean's quickening pace.

Before long he was panting, his grip slipping against Cas' chest. Their sharp breaths were drowned out by the obscene slap of skin as Cas' hips snapped against his ass. Dean leaned back, holding himself up on shaky arms as he rocked to meet Cas' thrusts. It was better than he could have imagined, and damn, he was sure this was going to be the end of him. Cas grunted and mumbled beneath him, soft sounds that went straight to Dean's cock. He ground down hard and Cas' hands curled around his hips, digging in so hard Dean was sure he would have bruises in the morning, and a not-so-small part of him liked the thought of Cas marking him like that. 

His scattered thoughts were banished entirely as Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's length, pumping him with jerky snaps of his wrist. Fire raged through his veins as he thrust forward into Cas' hand and fucked back onto his cock. It was too much, he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, not with the way Cas praised his every move, alternating between swearing and moaning Dean's name.

He was caught off guard as Cas sat up, suddenly dragging Dean hard into his lap and flipping him onto his back. Dean barely had a chance to catch his breath before Cas was kissing him again, rough and desperate and fuck. He never thought he would admit, even to himself, that being manhandled by and ex-Angel of the Lord was a turn on, but he could feel his resolve fading with each touch of Cas' hands. His legs wrapped around Cas' hips, heels digging into his ass to drag him closer, force him deeper. 

He cried out as Cas thrust hard, hitting his prostate with full force, " _Fuck! Ri-right there, Cas- fuck_." Cas only groaned loudly, jerking his hips with increased fervour. Each thrust hit its mark perfectly and Dean gripped at the sheets, at Cas' arms, grabbing onto anything he could reach. He was beginning to unravel, and it wouldn't be long now, each time Cas hit the little bundle of nerves he pushed him closer to the edge. Cas' hand gripped his cock again and it was only seconds before Dean tipped over the edge, Cas' name on his lips in a silent scream as he came, spilling his release over his stomach and Cas' hand. He continued thrusting into Cas' grip as Cas fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own. 

Dean pulled him down, claiming Cas' mouth possessively as Cas rocked them against the headboard. Cas' orgasm hit suddenly, hips stuttering, fingers digging sharply into Dean's hip. He grunted loudly, letting his head fall against Dean's chest as he rode out the wave of pleasure. 

When Dean regained his senses, he hummed into Cas' hair, smoothing hands down his back and over his ass. "Fuck, Cas," he breathed, kissing his head softly, "that was awesome."

Cas chuckled lightly, pulling out slowly and climbing over Dean to flop back down beside him. Dean sighed as Cas' arm wrapped around his shoulder, letting the memory foam do its job and form around him. Cas rolled onto side, warm breath dusting over Dean's lips as he kissed him again. 

He stayed that night, and this time, Cas curled against him. Dean pressed his nose into Cas' neck, inhaling the combined scents of sweat and sex and something sweet that was purely _Cas_. Their legs tangled together and Dean pushed back the thought that this was definitely not some one night stand. It was just one more thought in an increasing list of things he refused to think about, but with Cas pressed up against him it was hard to care about anything else. 

"'Night Cas," Dean mumbled. His eyes flashed open as Cas climbed over him supporting himself only on his elbows as his fingers brushed through Dean's hair. 

"You're amazing," he huffed softly, "thank you, Dean." He tipped his chin, kissing Dean so softly it was hard to believe it was the same person who had just fucked him into the mattress. Dean arched up into the kiss, folding his arms around Cas' shoulders with a contented hum.

It was a long time before either of them fell asleep.


End file.
